


Warming Up

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy hates winter days, but sometimes, even coldness has its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UP2L8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UP2L8/gifts).



> This one was actually supposed to be posted last week, as a gesture for the poor(not) east-coast fanifiction lovers stuck in the snow (andbecauseitsnowedhereforthefirsttimethisyeartoo) but I'm a lousy person and I just finished it now.  
> Also, gifting this for my dear friend UP2L8, who's partly to blame for this little piece :)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

White blanket covered the front yard. It wasn't too thick; at least not as seen from where Roy was standing – safe and warm behind closed windows, wrapped in his thickest set of clothing and holding a hot cup of tea in his hands while the fire was burning in the other side of the room. He held the cup tighter and moved a little bit closer to the window, looking at the three figures running around in his yard. How could they be outside on a day like this – how could they consider this to be fun – that was beyond him.  


He kept watching as Edward threw what looked like an especially nasty snow ball at his little brother, and couldn't help half a smile from the sight of the smirk on his lover's face. He couldn't understand the appeal of something like snow, but watching the younger alchemist smile was always a brightening sight for him. They – Edward, Alphonse and Winry – had offered him to join them outside when they woke up to this white covered morning, but he refused. Rain was bad enough; add to it the chill of negative temperatures, and it turned into a nightmare. After all, snow was nothing more than frozen water, and wetness had always been the Flame's arch enemy. They tried to persuade him, but there was no way he was going to voluntarily step outside on a day like this. So he remained dry and warm inside while the rest put on coats and gloves and stepped outside.  


He was torn from his own thoughts as he watched Edward getting hit by a snowball straight in his face, causing him to fall to the ground and Roy to chuckle. The blond outside pushed himself off the ground, smiling and yet somehow managing to look especially angry. Not that Roy thought he had a right to; they said they were going to build a snowman, which they did, but it was long forgotten and missing an arm when Edward threw the first snowball that started the little war Roy was watching. It only made sense that the younger Elric and their childhood friend will retaliate.  


With a mental shrug, he was just about to turn from the window when he noticed just how wet all three younger people were, with Edward – not surprisingly at all – being the worse off. They must be freezing, he thought. It was true that it was their own fault, and Roy had warned them, but while he couldn't understand how any of this could be fun he could, however difficult that was, accept that other people were different than himself. He frowned. He should probably prepare something for them to warm up with, when they decide they had enough.  


Roy left the window, deciding that perhaps making a warm tea would be a smart idea. He could boil the water and then keep it on low flame until the others will get inside. Dry blankets, warmed by the fireplace might be good as well. He walked towards the kitchen, filling the kettle with water before he placed it on the stove and then walked towards the bedroom to fetch the blankets. He was just about to turn to the closet when his eyes landed on the half opened door at the other side of the room.  


Well, that was an idea, too.

When the water boiled, Roy noticed that the view outside the window changed. No longer a calm white covered street but a foggy mess of swirling white flakes. He couldn't even see the house on the other side of the street. He was not surprised, therefore, when he heard the front door being opened and the quiet house filled with loud voices, laughing and talking and noting how cold it is outside and how warm and nice inside. Roy glanced at the living room just in time to watch the three blonds stepping in, coats and gloves and hair completely wet, but looking thoroughly happy. He held himself back from commenting on the water on the floor; a little bit of alchemy and any damage to the wood could be easily fixed.  


He heard them taking off coats and gloves and hats, and turned to fetch some glasses. "Tea?"  


The shuffling sounds got hastier before the three blond heads appeared in the kitchen. "Tea'd be amazing," responded Winry, taking off her scarf, a bright smile on her face.  


"Yeah, thanks, Roy," Alphonse said, to which he replied with a simple 'no problem'.  


"Very thoughtful of you." Roy was just pouring the boiled water into the first glass when he felt a pair of hands being wrapped around him. He almost jumped from the coldness, but luckily, the layers of clothing he was wearing were semi protecting him.  


He smiled. "You shouldn't surprise me like that when I'm handling hot water. I could've spilt it on you."  


The hands tightened around him for a second before he was left free. A glance to the side showed him a very wet Edward standing against the counter, looking cold, with his red nose and slightly fairer-than-usual skin, but happy. "More likely you'd spill it on yourself, and then it'd have nothing to do with me."  


"Oh, that'd be entirely your fault and you'd pay – "  


"Hey, didn't you promise us tea?" Alphonse and Winry were already sitting at the table, the twenty three years old man eyeing both Roy and Edward.  
Roy glanced at them before he returned his eyes to his lover. "And you're lucky I'm wearing too many layers for your icy hands to affect me, so you're off the hook. For now."  


"Mm, really? And what if I did that?" Roy heard Edward's voice, low and quiet, nearly a whisper, but he wasn't fooled. He could feel the pressure against his layers of clothing going upwards. He was ready to dodge away just before Edward's hands reached the gap at Roy's collar.  


He looked sideways at the shorter man, seeing the grin hiding under the disappointed expression. "Don't make me regret the surprise I prepared for you," he said, fighting a grin before he returned to the tea.  


"What surprise?" The blond asked, but Roy ignored him, turning instead to the other two as he tried to keep his grin invisible.  


"Sugar? Winry? Alphonse?" He asked, very aware of the very disappointed Edward next to him, who seemed to have given up on getting an answer and was going to claim a seat next to the fire and the other two.  


Once the tea was ready, all four sat at the table, enjoying the hot beverage.  


"So you guys had fun outside?"  


"Tons. Too bad you didn't join us."  


"Nuh, don't sweat over it Win. It'd been snowing every year, and he never once went outside with me. Only time I saw him in snow is when he had to go to work and couldn't use the car because there was too much snow."  


Roy looked over at his lover. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to catch a cold."  


"You're just scared to get wet," Edward pointed a blaming finger at him, and Roy was all too aware that their two guests were watching them, amused.  


"I am certainly not. I just don't see the point in doing it on purpose."  


"It's fun," Alphonse contributed, making Roy turn his gaze from the older Elric to the younger.  


"For you."  


"I honestly think you're the only person I know who doesn't like snow, Roy."  


"It’s not that I don't like snow, Edward, it is pretty but I see no point in diving into it when I have a choice. I like to keep my body temperature at the human zone, rather than negative degrees."  


"You're scared of snow, admit it."  


"I will not – "  


"Edward, will you leave him? Poor thing's afraid of snow and doesn't want to admit it so just let it go."  


All three men looked at Winry, one pouting and two only barely holding themselves from laughing. Roy rolled his eyes. "I am not, but you three can think whatever you want."  


"Yeah, alright," Edward said, and sipped from his tea. Even with his slight annoyance, Roy still felt warmth in his heart when he saw the content look on his lover's face as he drank the warm tea. Despite the teasing, he actually liked seeing Edward enjoying his time, especially if it was with his flesh and bone little brother. Plus, Roy knew that the fact that Alphonse and Winry ended up being together – very close to getting married, if Roy was reading the signs right – made him even happier. These two brothers deserved to be happy more than anyone else he knew. He was only too happy to be a part of the things that made them happy.  


At least, he believed he was making Edward happy. Not that he had a reason to believe otherwise. Edward was not the kind of person to stay where he is unhappy unless he had a very good reason to, and he had no reason to stay with Roy unless he genuinely wanted to.  


They enjoyed a few silent moments of tea drinking next to the fireplace before Alphonse and Winry got up, placing their apparently empty cups in the sink before they turned towards them. "Thanks, Roy. That tea – superb."  


"Yeah, really, it was just in place."  


Roy looked at the two and smiled. "No problem, I'm glad you liked it."  


"Yeah, very much. Uhm… I think maybe we'll go take a nap, if that's okay?" Winry tucked a loose hair behind her ear.  


Roy's smile broadened. "Of course. We'll try to be quiet."  


"Don't count on it," Edward contributed, to which Alphonse rolled his eyes.  


"I lived with you for years, I think I can handle your noise. Winry's used to you too."  


"Especially since you know what your fate will be if you're too noisy," Winry added, her smile more threatening than reassuring.  


"I'll keep him quiet."  


"I'm right here, you know."  


Roy glanced at Edward, noticing the pout on the younger alchemist's face. In response, the Flame's smile broadened, and he moved a little bit closer, just enough to place his arm over Edward's shoulders. "I know."  


"Well, see you later then," said Alphonse, and the pair disappeared into the guest room after the elder Elric raised his arm in a parting gesture. When the sound of a door being gently closed could be heard, Roy could feel the other man relaxing into his hold.  


They remained quiet for a moment. Roy finished his tea before he placed the cup on the table next to him and moved closer. He leaned to place a kiss on his lover's neck, an action he regretted immediately, as it took no more than that light touch to realize that Edward was still cold from his little adventure out in the winter. Apparently, boiling hot tea and ten minutes by a warm fire still weren't enough to warm the blond's skin back up to reasonable temperature.  


He moved away and got up. "You're still cold. Come on, get up."  


Edward looked up at him, his eyebrow arched in question. "I feel fine. And comfortable. Don't feel like getting up yet."  


"Your skin is cold. And I promised you a surprise, so get up."  


"Oh! I forgot about it. What is it?"  


Roy smiled. "You will find out soon enough. If you get up." He reached a hand to help Edward up. His hand, at least, was not cold. Probably heated up from the cup of tea he was holding. Once both were on their feet Roy turned and walked towards the bedroom. Edward let go of his hand, instead walking right next to him.  


"That's your big surprise?" he heard him ask, and he could hear the mocking tone of his voice. A glance at the younger alchemist showed him the arched eyebrow. He knew what he was thinking. "That ain't no surprise. And, besides, you know, my brother's here and Win too – "  


Roy chuckled. "No, that's not what I meant, even though that might be a good idea too." He walked into the room, hearing the light thump when Edward kicked the door closed, although he couldn't hear it clicking, and knew it was left slightly open. He kept walking, entering the attached bathroom. Warm fumes flooded in his face. He bent downwards, sending his hand down into the full bathtub, testing the water. The smile on his face broadened when the test proved the water just at the right temperature. The Flame straightened up and looked at his lover.  


"A warm bath. Saw you three outside and figured you might come back freezing cold and might want to get warmed up."  


Edward's lips stretched in a smile, his expression changing from doubtful to happy and appreciative in seconds. "Hell yeah," he said, his smile growing by the second. Roy mirrored his smile, warmth filling his chest just by seeing his lover getting excited about something as small as a warm bath. "What's the smell? You put something in it didn't you? One of those weird girly things you keep in here?"  


"Yeah. And they're not girly. They smell good. And make my hair flawless. Yours actually looks better when you wash your hair here rather at your apartment so you can't make fun of them."  


Edward chuckled. "Watch me," he said, and Roy's smile got a different twist to it when the younger man started taking off his layers of clothing – first the jacket, then his sweater, then the shirt, all finding their way to the tile floor. Next to go were the pants, falling with a loud thud and the rattle of the belt. Soon after the shuffling sound of the underwear falling to the ground could be heard as well, leaving in its wake Edward's naked body in all its glory.  


Roy watched, enjoying the view and already starting to think that the hot bath was a good idea for more reasons than one. He didn’t have much time to indulge, however, since as soon as he was fully naked Edward got into the tub, a content smile immediately spreading on his face as his body was wrapped in the hot water. His long, blond hair, tied up in a ponytail, hang just over the edge of the tub.  


The older man did not dwell in disappointment, but instead his smirk grew even larger as an idea struck his mind yet again. He unzipped his sweater and hanged it on the hanger on the door before he started unbuttoning his shirt and hanging it as well. He took off the rest of his clothes and hanged them, perfectly arranged, on the hanger before he walked toward the tub. Edward was still in the same position before Roy turned to undress: lying on his back, head tilted backwards, eyes closed and sexy as hell. The Flame was rather glad his waist area was no longer clad in clothes. His pants weren't too tight, but the underwear would have been a drag just about now.  


He crouched, reaching a hand to remove a stray bang from his lover's forehead. "How about you move a little to make some room instead of taking up all the space, hmm?"  


Golden irises slowly appeared as Edward opened his eyes to look up at Roy. "So you admit I'm not short?"  


Roy chuckled. "Never said that. Besides, I thought we were over that joke by now," he said, pausing before he continued. "You're not moving."  


"Stalling for time," the blond replied. Roy was just about to ask what for, but suddenly Edward sat up, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you naked already?"  


"Well, yes. You don't expect me to get into the water with my clothes on, right? Now move, I don't know if you noticed, but it's not really the warmest day of the year."  


Edward kept looking up at him, but did not move. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we have guests."  


"Your brother and Winry? They're hardly guests. And you have a dirty mind, all I asked was to enjoy the warm water and your company."  


"I didn't say anything," Edward replied. Roy could see him scanning him for a second before he finally moved. "No funny moves though, alright?"  


"Sure." The older man wasted no time and straightened up before he entered the bath, immediately feeling the relief at being engulfed by the warm water. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes at the feeling for just a few seconds before he opened his eyes to look at his lover, the amber eyes looking straight at him.  


"That was one hell of an idea, this bath."  


"Mm. Yeah. Hot water is always better than cold water."  


"I still think you should've gone out with us. It was really fun, even after the blizzard started."  


"Edward, you know I don't like the winter. I'm actually surprised you stayed there for so long," Roy replied, moving his foot to touch Edward's left leg, just strong enough so he'd feel the pressure. He didn't have to move much. His bathtub was not, by any means, a small one, but they were both fully grown men, even if Edward still lacked a few inches. 

"Doesn't that hurt?"  


The blond shrugged. "A little. Totally worth it though."  


"As long as you say so. Anything I can do to make it better?"  


"Getting it warmed up by the water is good enough. It'll go away. It always does."  


Roy wasn't pleased enough with that reply. Knowing Edward for the past twelve years, one and a half out of them very intimately, there was more to be done than just wait. He saw him plenty of times massaging the area where his automail connected to the flesh. Even though the former Fullmetal Alchemist never said anything, he assumed that it was going to help. So he reached his hand forward, expecting the younger man to take it. He was met with a questioning look. He replied with a smile. "Come over here, don't stay so far away."  


Edward's eyebrow arched up yet again. "I thought we agreed to no funny stuff."  


The Flame chuckled shortly. "I never agreed to anything like that, I just pointed out that you have a dirty mind. But either way, I didn't mean to do anything 'funny', as you so gracefully put it. I just want you closer. Is that such a bad thing to ask for?"  


He saw the golden eyes getting narrower for a short moment before Edward hesitantly took the hand offered to him and carefully changed his position. Roy moved as well, rearranging them both to enable the smaller man to sit just between his legs. It was a little packed, but not uncomfortably so, and the reward of being able to hold Edward in his arms and feel him so close was worth it. He smiled as he felt the blond easing into him, resting his head on his chest. His hands resting on Roy's knees, looking comfortable. This was perfect; just the two of them, sitting together, relaxing. But he asked Edward to move for more than just the pleasure of his closeness, and so Roy moved, slightly leaning forward, just enough to reach with his hand to his lover's left knee, trying his best not to disturb the other man's rest before he started to slowly massage it.  


He could feel Edward tensing immediately at his touch, and, fearing his might be doing something wrong, he stopped, though he did not take his hand away. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, his voice closer to a whisper than to actual speech.  


"No," Edward replied, and moved his head to look at Roy. He looked suspicious but Roy kept his smile. "What are you doing?"  


"Trying to make you feel better," the older man replied simply, and started massaging the area of the automail joints again. "Does it work?"  


A moment of pleasant silence laid between them before Edward relaxed into Roy's chest again. "Yeah. Eases it a little," he said, and paused before he continued, his next word silent and nearly shy. "Thanks."  


Roy turned his head to place a soft kiss on his lover's temple. "It's nothing. Just let me know if I do it right, okay?" Roy had never had the chance to do that before now; it was true that they were a couple for nearly eighteen months already, but Edward proved to be difficult person to get close to, even after they shared a bed – but when he decided to trust, he did so wholly. However, that meant that he refused to allow Roy to do anything automail related last winter. He was glad Edward allowed him to do it for him now, but was almost lost as to how.  


He could feel the blond hair moving against him as Edward nodded. "You're doing it just fine."  


Roy smiled, and placed another kiss on his lover's skin. "Good."  


He kept massaging Edward's knee, not knowing how many minutes were passing quietly like that. He could feel the other alchemist's body slowly relaxing even farther, his breaths becoming slower, and even his knee feeling less tight. He glanced sideways, seeing that Edward's eyes were closed. He moved his hand a little bit upwards on the smaller man's thigh before he gave a little squeeze. "You awake?"  


A nod. "Mhmm."  


"Feeling better?"  


Another nod. "Mhmm."  


"Sure you're awake?"  


"You don't believe me?"  


"Not really," Roy smirked, sliding his hand a little bit upward again. "Maybe I should make sure you wake up? It's not good to fall asleep in the shower, you might drown."  


"It's a tub, not a shower. And I told you I was not asleep." Apparently Roy have reached a high enough spot, as Edward paused, his muscles tensing a little, and his head turning towards him. "What are you doing?"  


"Now? I'm waking you up."  


"Roy, I told you… My brother's here… And Winry. We can't do that."  


"But why not?"  


"Because I'm not going to have sex with you when my brother's in the other room."  


"What do you think your brother and Winry are doing in the other room right now?"  


Edward sat up, no longer calm and relaxed, his gaze fixed on Roy as he turned with half of his body towards him. Roy knew he could feel perfectly well the changes in Roy's crotch area. Just the thought made his smirk wider, and the changes more noticeable. "Sleeping, like they said they are! Why do you have to make everything dirty?"  


"Because I know people. But fine. Say they really are sleeping. Do you think they would mind? First of all, there is no reason they'd know," Roy said, now adding a second hand to lightly move over Edward's other thigh. "They're sleeping. And if they're still awake, we can be quiet. These walls are actually quite thick. They will never know." He leaned to place a kiss on his lover's neck. "And even if they will know – which, as I said, they will not – they wouldn't care. They're adults too. They're dating too. If you think they've never done it – "  


Edward frowned, although he didn't move away; quite the contrary. "I know they do, I just – I don't want to think about it, that’s all."  


"So don't," Roy said, placing a few more kisses on Edward's neck before his lips traveled upwards, his words now vibrating against the younger man's earlobe. "Just think about me. And you. Right now." He bit lightly on the skin his mouth found before he stuck out his tongue, half licking and half kissing his lover's ear. He knew his actions were starting to work as he felt Edward easing into his touch, not as tense anymore, his breaths becoming shallower.  


"But – "  


"Listen," Roy cut into Edward's argument. He stopped kissing him, leaning backwards instead and looking at him. "If you don't want to, that's okay. But I think you do and you're just scared. I don't think there's any reason to. Your brother knows we're dating. He knows you almost live in this house. This is why he and Winry came to visit you here rather at your apartment – "  


"Which is tiny, and you know I won't have any room for them there."  


"That's just the excuse. Either way, they know. If he thought you and I are not having a healthy relationship I don't think your brother would let you stay with me, let alone decide that we all should stay in my house and therefore support it. Do you think he'd be happy if he thought his presence here bothered us in any way?"  


"Uh, no, but –"  


"He – and Winry too, I'm sure – would want us to live like we always do. They'd want you to be happy, wouldn't they?"  


"Well, of course – "  


"So I don't see what the problem is. I wouldn't mind if they used our hospitality for that. I'm pretty sure they do. I'll actually be glad to know they're feeling comfortable enough here to not feel like strangers. Wouldn't you?"  


"Yes…"  


"So what do you say?"  


Roy's hands already reached very near his lover's crotch, and he could feel his hand brushing against Edward's apparent erection. His smirk grew, and so did his hardness. Edward's breath hitched at the light touch, and his back arched as his lips searched for Roy's, who was only too happy to help with the search. Their lips touched and Roy's tongue darted out, sliding over the younger man's lower lip teasingly as he moved his hand to hold his lover's cock. Edward moaned and parted his lips, moving forward and almost forcing the kiss deeper, a request Roy was only too happy to oblige. It took no longer than a short moment for Edward to move his arms, now using them to support his weight as he turned his entire body to face Roy rather than to simply rest on his knees. Roy lifted his other hand to hold on Edward's waist, allowing this for only a few seconds before he broke the kiss but didn't pull completely away.  


"Should I take that as a yes?" he whispered, allowing the words to form against his lover's lips.  


He could feel Edward's breaths, hot and shallow against his skin. He could feel his short, almost bitter chuckle just as well as he heard it. "As if you're leaving me a choice."  


"I always do. I'm just happy when you make the right one."  


"Mhm. Keep lying to yourself," Edward moved, pressing his body against Roy's. "Now stop talking, will you?" he muttered, but Roy could barely make out the last part of his words as he didn't bother to finish before he resumed the kiss. Edward didn't give him time to get used to the kiss before he forced his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every corner of it, and Roy was only too happy to allow it. He moved his tongue against Edward's, fighting him over dominance as he tasted him, savored the heaven that was Edward's mouth.  


Slowly the older man started pushing the other, making him return to the other side of the tub as he leaned forward to follow him, doing his best not to break their kiss.  


Being careful not to put his entire body weight on Edward, Roy moved his hand to support him on the tub floor right next to his lover's body while his other hand still moved along Edward's shaft. He felt the other man moving under him, trying to make his position more comfortable. Two arms, already warm – weather from the heat of the water or from their action, Roy didn't know and he didn't linger on it – wrapped around his nape, pulling him closer. Soon, two legs – one metal, one flesh – tangled with his own. He felt the shift in the weight as Edward pulled himself upwards, brushing his cock against Roy's stomach. The feeling tickled him just right, giving him the exact idea of what his lover wanted him to do. His hand let go of Edward's erection, much to the younger man's disappointment, judging by the displeased grunt he emitted and the way he lightly bit Roy's lower lip; instead, Roy slid his hand down his lover's body. He teased him slowly, enjoying every second of it until he could no longer linger and he found his entrance, sliding one finger into him.  


Under him, Edward whimpered and moved his hips upwards. He fell from the kiss as he hitched a breath. With his flushed cheeks and closed eyes, his hair half wet and the bangs that were too short to get into the ponytail sticking to his beautiful face, he was a masterpiece to watch. Roy smiled as he pushed his finger as far as he could before slowly pulling it back, almost completely out before he pushed it in again.  


"More," Edward requested, his voice low and husky, sending thrills down Roy's spine and straight to his own very demanding erection. He smirked, and as he pulled out his finger he added a second one. Some things were worth the wait, and he knew that apart from the obvious advantages of doing this slowly and preparing Edward properly, there was also something about anticipation that made the whole act even better.  


Blond lashes moved, revealing burning gold irises gazing right at him. "No," Edward managed, one of his hands leaving Roy's nape, travelling hastily down his body. Roy could feel his own muscles tense as the touch got closer to his crotch, and finally he couldn't hold back a groan as he felt his lover's hand closing on his hard cock. He could barely stop himself from thrusting into the touch, but the knowledge that something much better was waiting for him just around the corner kept him in place. "I want more."  


Roy chuckled shortly, leaning in to nibble on the blond's neck, his mouth half filling with water as he did so but not enough to cause a real discomfort. "Not yet," he growled against Edward's skin.  


The other man gave a squeeze, making Roy bury his face in the crook of Edward's neck. "I'm okay, don't need it." It seemed that proper grammar was beyond the former Fullmetal Alchemist's current abilities. The dark haired man lifted his face to look at the dark amber eyes, seeing nothing but lust in them. "I need you."  


These words, said in that husky voice, with Edward's hand moving over his cock, were nearly impossible to resist. Roy leaned in again to place a deep kiss on his lover's mouth, tasting every bit of him and leaving them both nearly breathless as he pulled away. "All eager suddenly, hmm?" he murmured in low voice, trying his best to ignore the hand on his cock. He adjusted his position a little before he pushed his two fingers fully inside and moved them a little. Edward grunted and moved his hips away.  


"Yes, you asshole, when you're a tease like that – " Roy allowed his fingers to slide out while Edward was talking, and pushed inside three instead, making the younger man gasp. It was a second before he managed to renew his talking. "Stop wasting time!"  


"Shh, you said we must be quiet, didn't you?" Roy smirked, unable – unwilling – to hold himself from savoring the moment. Edward was truly a masterpiece, art worthy of the most valuable position, and there was nothing Roy enjoyed more than to enjoy him. Especially when he was like this: completely open, completely trusting, demanding. So completely his. He was difficult to resist at most times, but like this he was truly irresistible, and even Roy's inhibitions had their limits.  


He pushed his fingers inside once, still determined not to have any aftermath troubles, before he pulled them out completely. He moved himself, positioning himself in the place he already knew like a second home.  


"I'll be quiet if you just – oh fuck."  


Roy groaned as he pushed himself, pleasure flooding him not only by the sensation of being engulfed by Edward's warmth but also by the younger man's reaction. He loved this first moment of pleasure, when they both were taken breathless by it, completely lost by sensation. Against his stomach he could feel Edward's cock giving a twitch, a mirror of the man's voice. He felt the hand that, until a second ago was still holding, demanding, on his cock back up on his nape. Edward held on him almost as if his life depended on it. In a way, Roy felt exactly the same.  


He allowed them both a moment to get used to the feeling before he started slowly moving inside his lover. Back and forth, the friction sending bolts of pleasure through his spine, he placed another kiss on Edward's lips before he lowered his head, again burying himself in his lover's skin. Concentrating was not easy, but Roy was already a skilled man in the area of love making, and he kept moving his hand over Edward's cock, steadily, his hand's rhythm matching his hips'. Under him, Edward moved too, lifting his hips and lowering them, correlating Roy's movements. The water around them splashed, but neither felt it, too lost in their lust to notice.  


Roy kept at his relaxed pace until he could feel Edward demanding more, slowly picking up more speed. Their breaths shallow and fast, it was difficult to keep quiet, but Roy could tell Edward was trying; and so did he, but the occasional moan or groan were impossible to stop as the heat built up in his stomach. He no longer needed urging from his lover to thrust faster, already too lost in his hazed passion to control himself enough for that. Soon he could feel Edward's cock twitching in his hand, his muscles tensing as a swear escaped his mouth and Roy's hand was covered in warm liquid. It didn't take a lot more than knowing his lover was already over the edge, along with the image Roy already knew all too well of Edward's face, completely lost as his orgasm hit him, looking sexy as hell and oh so his to bring Roy to his own climax as well. The world went white for a moment as the flame in his body exploded, bringing pleasure to every single cell of his body before it eased away, allowing the dark haired man to collapse, breathless, on his lover's body. His hand let go of Edward's cock, and he used it to support his weight instead, still aware that he should not let his entire weight to rest against the smaller man's body or he might suffocate him. Edward's hands relaxed as well, sloppily thrown down Roy's back as his legs were still wrapped around him. Hot breaths brushed against Roy's heated skin, giving short moments of relief as his skin lost warmth to cool itself at their impact.  


They rested like this, wrapped together, for a long moment before either felt collected enough to speak. It was Edward who managed words first.  


"Fucking bastard," he muttered, voice still husky, still almost breathless. "Making me all horny when you know we'd better not."  


Roy chuckled, lifting his face to look at Edward's. He was still flushed, his eyes still dark, but satisfaction was written in every feature. "I gave you the chance to reject me. How can you blame me for trying when you lay here, naked and beautiful, just waiting for me to take you?"  
Edward's eyebrow lazily arched up. "Easily."  


"As if you didn't enjoy that."  


"Like hell I did. You know I do, that's what you were counting on. But that doesn't change the fact that this was not a good timing."  


Roy shook his head lightly. This position was starting to ache his arms, so he shifted, almost lying on his side as he supported himself with one hand on the tub floor and the other wrapped around his lover's stomach. "We discussed this. They didn't even notice, I'm sure. By now, they're either deep in sleep, or deep in the same action themselves. They wouldn't care."  


"Whatever. I'll just choose to believe you. Either way, let's never do it again in your tub, okay?"  


Now it was Roy's eyebrows to arch up as he looked at his lover questioningly.  


"My back hurts, I'm pretty sure I lost some hairs to the wall here, and I feel – no, I know that we're practically bathing in our own mess right now. It's disgusting."  


Roy couldn't help a short laugh, and he moved to kiss Edward's temple before he lifted himself up. He glanced behind his lover before he looked at his face again. "You're too young to have back problems, I can see no abandoned hairs on the wall, but I do agree with you. We need to get out of here and take a shower."  


"You try to have sex on your back on some stupid porcelain surface where you have absolutely no room to maneuver," Edward complained, following Roy's lead and getting up. Once he was outside of it, Roy pulled the plug that kept the water in, letting them flow away as he turned towards the shower, not waiting for Edward to join him before he turned the water on.  


"I've had to lay against hard surfaces before. Or do you need a reminder of last week, when you decided that having sex on the kitchen floor was a good idea? With you on top, none the less."  


Roy could see the redness spreading over the younger man's face again, this time indicating his embarrassment. He lowered his head as he joined Roy under the stream. "No I remember just fine. Don't think that my knees came out of it all in good health, mind you. And it's not nearly the same."  


"No, you're right, the floor was freezing cold, too. And you took off my shirt before you took off your own."  


"Stop whining, you big ass. That one was your fault almost as much as it was mine. You were the one to start smooching me. And you grabbed my ass. What was I supposed to do?"  


Roy, feeling he'd had enough of simply standing under the water, reached over for the soap, moving the bar over Edward's body. He smirked at his question. "Go with me to the bedroom."  


Edward's hands moved to rest on Roy's hips as he moved closer, resting his head against him as the older man moved the soap over his back. "Didn't feel like waiting for so long."  


Roy chuckled, leaning in to kiss the top of Edward's head. "Neither did I." He moved the soap over Edward's skin in circles, slowly getting lower and lower. "All these talking… What do you say about a second round?"  


The smaller boy pushed him away, just enough so he could glare at him. "You can never get enough, can you?"  


Roy smiled, pulling them back together, meaningfully moving his hips against Edward's, already feeling the hints of a new arousal. "Neither can you."  


"Mmm." Edward hummed, closing his eyes as Roy could feel his hands sliding along his skin before he felt him grabbing his ass. His own body was starting to be awake again at the feeling, and his smile turned into a smirk. "Well… if they didn't notice the first time, they aren't going to notice the second time either… and if they did, doing it again won't change the facts, right?"  


Roy leaned to kiss his lover's neck before he straightened just enough to kiss his mouth shortly. "Right you are," he said, and the soap was dropped to the floor and kicked away as the two men lost themselves in another deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
